


Day of Birth: Kagura

by Jeimiichan719



Series: Day of Birth poems [2]
Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Kagura from Gintama for her birthday, Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Birth: Kagura

November 3rd was the day a young Amanto  
girl of the Yato clan was born, the planet was  
dreary but Kagura never was, her Mami, Papi  
and Aniki were her joy until her Mami fell ill,  
around this time her Aniki had been training  
with the King of Yatos, Housen, something changed  
her Aniki into attempting to kill their Papi to  
prove his strength, if not for Kagura, more  
than her Papi's arm would have been lost, her  
Aniki left around then and, as he no  
longer trusted his daughter or himself,  
her Papi left her to care for her  
mother while he searched for a doctor  
in space, over time her Mami would  
go to Heaven and her Papi began  
hunting aliens in space to provide  
for her, left all alone without her  
late mother and absent father and  
brother, she became so lonely, when she  
was fourteen years old, she left her  
home planet and found herself on Earth,  
here she would be used by a Punch   
Perm gang and find her family on   
Earth: Gin, Shinpachi, Sadaharu and Otae, she  
would meet many friends and fight bad  
people until her Papi found her, thanks  
to her Earth family, they reconciled and  
she stayed on Earth as long as he came to  
visit her, many more events would follow  
including her and her absent Aniki  
facing one another again and facing her Yato nature,  
everything from Yoshiwara to the Four  
Devas arc to hilarity with the Shogun to  
facing the former Shogun until the Shogun's  
life was threatened by Takasugi and  
her brother Kamui, while Gin fights   
Takasugi, Kagura must stop her Aniki  
but no matter what happens, she loves  
her Earth family and will stand by them,  
she loves her Mami, Papi and even  
her baka Aniki, even if she cannot  
save his life, she is a strong, gentle  
young woman who will fight to protect  
with her Yato abilities and never give  
into her Yato nature.


End file.
